El otro yo
by okelay
Summary: Mulder y Scully en una convencion de X Files


EDIFICIO J.EDGAR HOOVER  
OFICINA EXPEDIENTES X  
10:13 AM  
  
Scully entra a la oficina con un café en la mano sacándose el abrigo con la otra y dejándolo en le perchero.  
M: Scully, no creerás lo que encontré!  
S: Pues... pruébame...  
M: Bueno, verás, tuve que hacer una pequeña investigación de Kenny Roberts. Te suena?  
S: No, para nada. Quién es él?  
M: Un hombre, mejor dicho un chico, que mandó un ramo de flores con una tarjeta a tu nombre  
S: A mi nombre? No se supone que deberían habérmelo entregado?  
M: Si, pero por ser menor de edad...  
S: Menor de edad?  
M: Si, tiene 17 años y estudia en la preparatoria Baster High. Bueno, hice una investigación sobre él, no tiene antecedentes ni nada parecido. Pero... tiene una pagina web de los Expedientes X, mejor dicho tuya.  
S: QUÉ?  
M: Bueno, entré a esta página y recorriéndola encontré toda tu vida, tus novios, tu carrera, antecedentes académicos, enlaces a otra pagina y... otra tu...  
S:OTRA YO?  
M: Gillian Leigh Anderson, nacida el 9 de agosto de 1968. Interpreta el rol de la enigmática e inexpresiva agente Dana Scully en la serie de ciencia ficción "Expediente X" de Fox.  
S: Mulder, de qué estas hablando?  
Scully se acerca a la pantalla del pc para ver esa página.  
M: Recuerdas el caso de Max Fenig?  
S: Si, él me llamo "la enigmatica dra Scully" Cómo pueden saber eso?  
M: Ven, busca en google "Scully", "Mulder" o "X-Files"  
S: A ver... Scully... 100.000 enlaces????!?!?!!?!?! Hay sitios porno sobre mi?!¡?!?!?!?!?! Mulder, si me dices que visitaste alguno, te juro que te mato!  
M: Scully, cálmate, no he ido a ninguno, aunque bajé un video que tal vez te gustaría ver...  
(Le muestra un video de GA y su antiguo novio )  
S: Mulder, por Dios!!!! No hay paginas que sean para menores, que les importe algo más que mi cuerpo?!  
M: Scully, estas perdiendo el cuadro. No te das cuenta que vivimos en una serie de ficción? Que no somos reales? Que hemos sufrido tanto por años sólo por los deseos de un surfista??  
S: Un surfista? Quién?  
M: Chris Carter. Por él secuestraron a mi hermana, mi padre murió, mi madre tu hermana, Emily, quedaste estéril, todo ha pasado por que él lo quiso. Te das cuenta?!?!?!?!  
S: Pero, nadie ha querido pararlo?  
M: Ja! Pararlo? Somos la serie más exitosa del siglo XX!!  
S: Serie?? Quieres decir que toda mi vida es un farsa?? Que una tipa me hace pasar por esto??? Que la gente me ve solo porque esta... actriz es bonita????  
M: Cálmate, cálmate. Piensa que no es una farsa, vives a la merced de este inútil noromo pero que le importas a mucha gente y no sólo por tu físico. Encontré paginas dedicadas a nosotros, nuestras vidas, gente que nos respeta y admira. He estado culturizándome este rato, no creerás lo que hay. "X-philes" que mantienen grandes debates de si tú y yo debiéramos o no tener una relación.  
S: X-philes?  
M: Te explicaré. Un x-phile es un fan de X-Files, o sea de la serie, o sea, de nuestras vidas. Hay "shippers" y "noromos" que son las clasificaciones más comunes. Los shippers quieren vernos involucrados románticamente hablando. Los noromos no. También hay algunos que no son ni shippers ni noromos, y hay también "kippers" que quieren verte a ti y a Krycek juntos.  
S: YO Y KRYCEK??? MUÉSTRAME A ESOS IDIOTAS!!!  
M: Jajaja, cálmate, por centésima vez. Disfruta de esto. Mira, estuve leyendo algunos "fanfics", son historias que la gente escribe, sobre nosotros! En varios encuentro a mi hermana, en otros me caso contigo y renunciamos al FBI... Hay de todo. Mira te digo esto. Navega un poco, lee unos fanfics, chatea, infórmate y te veré más tarde (sale de la oficina)  
S: Pero... bueno, será, veamos que hay.  
  
  
OFICINA EXPEDIENTES X  
15:00 HRS.  
  
M: (entrando a la oficina) Scully, creo que es hora que te tomes un descanso, has estado ahí por horas!  
S: Qué?  
M: Ven, te llevaré a almorzar.  
S: Mulder! Mira lo que encontré!  
M: Me lo contarás durante el almuerzo, vamos  
  
  
RESTAURANTE POTTER'S  
16:00 HRS.  
  
M: Una convención? Aquí en D.C.?  
S: Si, estarán los actores que nos interpretan, los creadores, muchos fans, dice que va a ser muy buena.  
M: Cuando empieza?  
S: Esta tarde, a las 20:00 hrs., estará hasta las 20:00 del lunes.  
M: Pues allá iremos, a conocer a nuestros fans.  
S: Pero, Mulder, decía que había que pagar y que era sólo con invitación!  
M: Bromeas? Somos Mulder y Scully!  
DEPTO. DE MULDER  
19:00 HRS.  
  
S: A ver, Mulder, tu plan es llegar allá y obligar a que nos dejen entrar porque somos Mulder y Scully??  
M: Scully, en ese salón va a haber gente que nos idolatra, cuyo mayor deseo es conocernos. Entiendes? Nos trataran como reyes!  
S: Pero, no crees que es peligroso?  
M: Peligroso? En que sentido?  
S: Bueno, tú mismo lo dijiste, esa gente nos idolatra, y aunque no dudo le encantaría conocernos, no puedes predecir su reacción. No has visto en conciertos de grupos como N' Sync como las fans se desmayan solo por verlos?  
M: Si, pero es distinto, no somos un grupo pop, no habrá sólo chicas de 15 años. Hay gente de edades como entre 10 y 50 años! Hombres y mujeres. Y no todos miran el programa porque nos encuentren apuestos, sexys o lo que sea. Esta gente nos admira, viven sus vidas de acuerdo a las nuestras.  
S: Pues, no me convence mucho de todas formas. Y qué pasará con los actores?  
M: Cómo que pasara? Los conoceremos!  
S: Pero, imagina como se sentirán ellos al ver a unos personajes de tv!  
M: Ahhhh, pues... no lo sé. En realidad eso es algo bastante raro. Por qué en todos estos años no supimos antes? Kenny Roberts no es el primero en mandar flores al FBI, estoy seguro. Se supone que la tv y la realidad son 2 dimensiones distintas. Por qué se juntaron hoy? Tenemos que averiguar todo eso en la convención Y, sabes? La mejor forma de hacerlo es de incógnito.  
S: De incógnito? Por qué?  
M: Somos iguales a estos actores, al menos físicamente. o 1) nos confunden con ellos o 2) los fans se nos tiran encima en una muy efusiva muestra de emoción.  
S: Si, tienes razón, será mejor ir disfrazados.  
M: Y de que nos disfrazamos?  
  
  
BUNKER DE LOS PISTOLEROS SOLITARIOS  
19:30 HRS  
  
M: Abran, es Mulder!  
Frohike(F): Ya va, ya va. Qué sucede?  
S: Necesitamos nuevas caras.  
F: Para qué? Su cara es hermosa  
M: Frohike, cállate y danos unas mascaras.  
  
  
CENTRO DE EVENTOS BIGGERSTAFF  
20:00 HRS.  
  
Mulder y Scully, vestidos con ropa x-phila y con unas mascaras que se veían totalmente naturales, llegaron a la entrada de la convención.  
Boletera:2 adultos, son 40 dólares.  
Mulder saca su billetera y paga.  
Boletera(pasándoles unas entradas y unos gafetes): Aquí tienen las entradas, escriban su nombre en los gafetes y póngaselos en un lugar visible.  
Al entrar, se encontraron con un espectáculo increíble, cientos de personas vestidos con ropa típica de ellos (camisetas grises, de los Knicks, faldas negras hasta la rodilla, típico conjunto Scully/Mulder, casi todos llevaban cruces de oro al cuello, algunos gorras de Nicap, captan la idea, no?)  
M: Wow!  
S: Esa gente...viste c... como nosotros...  
Voz convención X-Files: Conferencia con cast & crew, sala 1/ merchandising,sala 2/ encuentros, sala 3/ proyección de epis, sala 4/ grupos latinoamericanos, sala 6/ grupos norteamericanos, sala 7/grupos europeos, sala 8/grupos asiáticos, sala 9/ africanos, 10/ australianos, 11. Recuerden 1° es la conferencia, la sala de merchandising abierta toda la noche, luego se abre la sala encuentros, luego sala proyección, y luego salas de grupos, se abrirán en ese orden y permanecerán abiertas toda la noche.  
M: Supongo que vamos a la conferencia primero.  
  
  
SALA CONFERENCIA  
20:15 hrs  
  
Anfrition: Buenos dias, soy F.M. Luder, estoy aquí para presentarles al genio y creador... CHRIS CARTER!!!!!  
CC: Welcome, Bienvenidos, Bonjour, Benvenuto, x-philes de todo el mundo! Para empezar, responderé a algunas preguntas. Pero NO, repito, NO responderé cuando se liarán M&S, cómo salieron de la Antártida, o quién era el niño de la playa.  
X-P 1:Se liaran Scully y Skinner??  
CC : No, nadie se liara por el momento, ni s y sk, ni s y kry, ni m y s, ni m y sk, NADIE !  
X-P 2:Se resolverán los cabos sueltos de la mitología??  
CC : Resolveremos algunos, no todos.  
M: Qué paso con Ed Jersey??  
Xp: MURIO!  
CC: Ed salió de la clínica de rehabilitación, hace unos años y desde entonces no hemos sabido nada de él. Ni de Eddie Van Nlunth, Phoebe Qreen sigue en Inglaterra está casada, la dtve. White murió el año pasado, en un accidente de auto.  
X-P Shippers: BRAVO!!!!!  
CC: Y a Phillip Padget le dispararon hace 6 meses, aun esta en el hospital. 


End file.
